The invention relates to a switching device in a magnetic-tape apparatus of the auto-reverse type, comprising a drive mechanism which is pivotable between two turntables to drive a first turntable in a first position and a second turntable in a second position. The pivotal drive mechanism, when it is pivoted between its first and its second position in the case of a reversal of the direction of tape transport, actuates a change-over device for pressure rollers which device by means of a slide lifts a first or a second pressure roller journalled on a lever against an associated capstan against spring force.
A magnetic-tape apparatus of the type defined in the opening paragraph is described in EP-A1-47552 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,442. This known magnetic-tape apparatus of the auto-reverse type comprises a pivotal drive mechanism for switching the drive from one turntable of the apparatus to the other turntable, for example, when the end of tape is reached. Simultaneously with the change-over of the drive from one turntable to the other the pressure rollers must be switched over in such a way that a pressure roller which is initially positioned against one capstan is lifted off this capstan and that another pressure roller is applied to another capstan. During the change-over from one turntable to the other turntable the pivotal drive mechanism can deliver the power needed for the change-over of the pressure rollers only in a specific central change-over range. This is because the turntables must couple correctly and the transmission of power must not be disturbed or loaded by other parts. This means that for changing over only a comparatively small part of the pivoting range of the pivotal drive mechanism is available. This, in its turn, complicates the disengagement of the pivotal drive mechanism from the pressure rollers. Therefore, the construction of the apparatus must be very accurate and is subject to close tolerances.